


Strange Love

by dirtygoldensoul



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonnie loves him for it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Klaus is a shit, Light Angst, Marcel is just amused by these fools, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtygoldensoul/pseuds/dirtygoldensoul
Summary: In which Klaus is both the cause and the solution. Bonnie wants to remain mad at him (but can't). Klonnie.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Strange Love

**Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name**

**Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me**

**And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream**

**They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak**

**\- Strange Love, Halsey**

Some things were never going to change.

The moment Klaus Mikealson walked into Rousseau’s he could feel the stillness in the atmosphere as his presence was regarded. The respect and the fear he could induce in others was intoxicating and that would never change no matter how mellow he’d let everyone believe he’d become.

Most of the humans, tourists and such, remained blissfully unaware of what had occurred. The vampires parted to give him room to pass. A few hybrids subtly bowed their head in acknowledgement of their Alpha while the wolves did the same albeit not as enthusiastically. They were still equally divided on their acceptance of him. Nevertheless it didn’t matter. They knew who he was and what he could. That was enough for their sake.

There were only two people in the bar who didn’t react that way. One was drinking at the bar with a cocky smile that resembled his own which definitely grated Klaus. He’d taught it so technically he brought it on himself. Marcel was enjoying the company of two women but couldn’t help the grin that crossed his handsome features at the sight of his sire. They had a tentative truce since Klaus reclaimed New Orleans that swung between friendly and nearly familial on most days, then antagonistic and bitter on others. Klaus held on to his grudges better than currency and Marcel enough arrogance to surpass his sire so there was no other way it could be between them. Still, there were certain things they could always depend on each other for. It couldn’t be helped.

And Marcel knew exactly what he’d come for.

“Marcellus,” Klaus acknowledged folding his hands behind his back. “Where is she?”

“Klaus. On a scale of one to ten, how deep are you in the doghouse?” Marcel asked mischievously. A laugh bellowed from his chest at the sight of the glare the other man leveled at him, “Oh shit. That bad huh? What did you do this time?”

Klaus hesitated for a moment “I locked her in a magic repellent room.”

Tears flowed from how hard Marcel guffawed at the statement. This would definitely be a treat to liven up a mildly boring night. Klaus’ expression remaining unimpressed as he watched his progeny laugh loudly as though he was one of the three stooges.

“It was for her own good,” He snapped.

Marcel grinned widely “I’m definitely sure she saw it that way.” No, she’d slapped him twice once he got back then proceeded to place a simultaneous paralysis and silencing spell on him that lasted for hours, leaving him alone to quote “blow off some steam and forget his stupid face”. Kol had found him there and made sure to keep him company by laughing incessantly until he managed to tire himself. It had been very satisfying snapping his neck before leaving the compound. 

He sighed “It’s a long story.”

In that moment, he spied the other person who dared not to stutter in his presence. She was dancing by herself in the middle of the bar unaware of the audience she’d garnered. Well she was but didn’t care. Her hips moved swiftly and cat-like, in perfect sync with the rhythm hypnotizing anyone who dared to lay eyes on her. Those same hips that had taken him to nirvana over and over again. Several eyes were focused on smooth caramel thighs which the black shorts she wore did nothing to hide and how her arms swayed by her side as though she was casting a spell on everyone.

She was, in a way.

He couldn’t blame them for watching despite how his wolf wanted to snap his teeth to end them all. His vampire side was itching to seal his fangs into that smooth skin, to mark every way he possibly could. They all knew that looking was all they could do anyway. She belonged to Klaus and he did not share.

Bonnie Bennett was the sun, the moon and the entire solar system all wrapped in one. Too glorious not to try to behold despite the consequences. Her beauty, power and enviable personality were a once in a lifetime triumvirate to come across. Time and time again, Klaus was forced to admit how truly lucky he was that he had her. Well, maybe not today. She’d need to cool down first. Her sultry look and wide smile didn’t fool him; his woman was pissed off.

Marcel let out a low whistle “Oh I believe you will be groveling for a month.”

“Two,” Klaus agreed.

Bonnie had noticed the moment when her idiot traitor of a boyfriend (boyfriend, partner, bonded one? They weren’t using such labels but enough was implied) walked into the bar. The hairs on her back stood up and her skin fizzled with the need to be near him despite how far away he stood. Long periods of time away from each other made her restless and uneasy. His presence filled a void she hadn’t known existed right from her time in Mystic Falls.

But Bonnie ignored the feeling today because she was angry and wanted to stew in it for a while longer. She could feel him through the bond but shut off her end much to his frustration and her delight. For a moment she’d been worried that the spell was overkill but Klaus was a big boy. He’d managed to free himself after all. Plus he deserved more than that for sealing her away in a magic suppressing room just to get his way. Because he didn’t trust her enough to protect herself. Laughable considering who she was and the line she’d descended from.

The last of the Bennett clan.

The first witch to successfully wield Expression without succumbing to it. But he still treated her like a petulant little girl unaware of the dangers in the world around her. As if she hadn’t already died once before her 19th birthday or faced a dangerous immortal or two, or taken down an entire coven of dark magic practitioners by herself.

Yeah, she was going to stay mad for a while.

“Alright darling you’ve had your fun. Now time to be a good girl and come home,” the familiar voice said behind her.

“Not sure what you mean, I’m having a good time,” She replied without turning around. The bartender slid a shot which she downed like a pro smacking her lips together at the familiar burn “In fact, I don’t think I’ll go home tonight. Perhaps I’ll bunk with one of these lovely strangers.”

Klaus smirked, “Love, if you wanted me to kill someone all you needed to do was ask. Because I will kill anyone you let your gaze fall to.”

“Oh really,” She said, finally turning to bore her eyes into his. Despite her anger, the sight of his blue eyes never failed to weaken her knees. He moved closer into her personal space scenting the jasmine in her hair “It would ultimately be your loss though. Exchanging greatness for mediocrity.”

“Hmm, funny how greatness how no qualms locking me in a room where I couldn’t access my magic-“

“You broke out by yourself,” He accused but didn’t bother hiding the admiration in his voice. The room was spelled by a powerful witch from the 1820’s and no one had successfully been able to break out of it until Bonnie. Power was an aphrodisiac and she was swimming in it. 

“But you put me there in the first place,” She raised her voice.

“And I have said time again it was for your good,” He retorted.

She scoffed bitterly “Because you always know what’s best for everyone else. It means nothing that I’m a grown woman perfectly capable of making my own choices, Klaus Mikealson is always right.” Klaus cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable at their audience. There was no privacy amongst supernaturals; even whispering wasn’t enough when every werewolf, vampire and hybrid could still hear them. He could hear Marcel still snickering away in the background.

“Stop this Bonnie,” He commanded.

She smirked “Stop what? Or you’ll spank me, punish me maybe?” As an Original he was practically indestructible. But Bonnie would surely be the death of him. Her confidence and open defiance was one of the things he admired the most about her, when it wasn’t directed to him of course. From the moment he met her in Mystic Falls with the village idiots she called friends. She was nothing more than a novice witch at that point but even then he could feel the power radiating off her waiting to be discovered.

A few years later she’d arrived in New Orleans a young woman this time. She’d opened a magic shop in the Quarter so it didn’t take long for them to be aware of each other’s presence. Marcel had found her first and delivered the usual warning he gave about practicing witchcraft in the Quarter. It didn’t take much for Bonnie to let him know that she was in a different league than the other covens he could so easily intimidate.

Klaus had strolled next in offering her protection, tutelage and use of his vast magical resources in exchange for her help getting back the city. They formed a shaky alliance together still wary of each other. Bonnie couldn’t just forget that he’d tried to kill her and her friends several times while Klaus got aggravated each time he recalled how she ruined several of his plans with the doppelgänger. But months of strategizing, long hours spent over grimoires together left some room for friendship to occur. Then it blossomed into more, not that either of them would admit to it. It was only after Bonnie had been kidnapped by a vampire with delusions of dethroning the Mikealsons that he was forced to admit his feelings to himself.

Seeing her bound and unconscious sent him into a frenzy tearing apart everything in his path. It was an absolute bloodbath that left him coated from head to toe in the blood of her captors. He carried her back to the compound he’d begun to see as her home also and stayed by her side still she woke up – greeting her with a kiss she heartily accepted. Thus, their relationship was born.

“Eager to get over my knee, aren’t you sweetheart?” He purred.

Bonnie looked away trying to hide how his words affected her. The heat from her face flushed down her chest but it was already too late. His eyes dilated at the sharp scent of her arousal. A mix of honeysuckle and cinnamon. His gums throbbed pathetically like he was a new-born who’d just scented a drop of blood for the first time. He was no longer in the mood for theatrics.

“The only thing I’m doing tonight is staying far away from your controlling” –

She yelped as Klaus ignored her ramblings by swiftly tossing her over his shoulder and landed a solid pat on her exposed butt, “You fucker!”

“Hopefully later, love,” He replied with a smirk walking out of the bar, “And I look forward to it.”

Marcel grinned as they went past him like he’d just witnessed the greatest show on earth and an encore. He raised his glass of whiskey “Have fun kids. Don’t do anything I won’t.” Bonnie rolled her eyes and gave him the finger receiving nothing but booming laughter in response.

They arrived home in record time. Elijah was walking in the courtyard when he saw them appear. It was a testament to how used everyone had become to their antics that he didn’t even bother asking what had happened. He gave Bonnie a nod in greeting while she waved back.

“We’re not to be disturbed in the study,” Klaus announced rushing upstairs. There was a door slam. Elijah sighed.

He hoped they would remember to use a silencing spell this time.

Once inside the study, Klaus dropped Bonnie gently onto the couch and went to the wet bar to grab a drink ignoring her glare along the way. He took a hearty gulp then gestured at a glass to inquire if she wanted one herself. No reply, just glares.

“I should desiccate you,” Bonnie scowled.

He rolled his eyes “If you wanted to then I wouldn’t be standing here darling.”

She kicked off her shoes and lay her legs on the couch “Well I’m a sentimental idiot who would miss your stupid mug.” The confession sent a happy tug through him even though his expression didn’t show it. She could tell though, “But I am still very much angry with you.”

He walked to the couch and sat down, placing her both of her feet on his lap “I know but I stand by my decision. I would rather have you alive and feel your rage than feel nothing from you altogether. I couldn’t let you face that fucking demon of a man with me.” Bonnie desperately wanted to hold on to her anger, she really did, but hearing the fear in his voice despite how expertly he tried to mask it brought down her defenses.

“I know that Klaus,” she whispered, placing her head on his shoulder. He said nothing stroking her back gently instead. The threat was from a northern witch coven intent on making their way down to New Orleans. They were powerful siphoners who’d already laid waste to some other covens in New Mexico and Nevada. The Regent and elders of the witch council had asked for help from Bonnie and Klaus in defeating them only Klaus decided that it was far too dangerous for her to come with what was surely good reason but his stubborn witch was convinced she’d be able to create a spell powerful enough to take them down. Klaus had no doubt that she probably would succeed but visions of her lifeless body staring at him made him take no chances.

“Then why do you insist on doing this, love? Why won’t you let me keep you safe?”

Nearly everyone at the start of their relationship had made sure to tell Bonnie what a big mistake she was making because Klaus was unable to love. He was cruel, vindictive, insecure, egotistical and far too powerful but not a lover. The only ones who were in support were Elijah and surprisingly Stefan.

“The thing is that Klaus can love, I mean everything he’s done for his family no matter how messed up proves that. But he doesn’t do anything by half-measure so his love will be intense and all-consuming. Can you handle that?” was what Stefan had told her. A week later, after a new untested spell she was working on drained her and left her in bed for three days, Klaus remained beside her. He stroked her hair, calmed her fever and made sure to threaten the doctors repeatedly if their care was insufficient. It was after that she knew she could handle it. For the first time someone had made her a priority. She wasn’t the backup or the contingency plan only remembered when everything else fell through. He gave her everything and asked for almost nothing in return, nothing but her love and loyalty. How could she give that up?

Bonnie caressed his face enjoying the feel of his trimmed beard on her palm, “I do let you. But who will keep you safe?”

He scoffed “You must forget that I cannot be killed darling.”

“But you can be trapped or imprisoned somewhere. What about that then?” She asked fearfully.

He turned to her “Better you than me then.” She sighed, closing her eyes. This is what happens when two stubborn people fall in love. It’s like a competition of who can get the most bullets. Fuck, she loved him so much.

“It doesn’t have to be either of us Klaus if we work together. We’re powerful enough together to take down any threat that comes. Or don’t you respect me enough anymore?” her voice wavered at the end.

He immediately crushed her body to his in a comforting hug “Of course I do. There is no one I’ve encountered as powerful as you and you’re not even at your peak. But you are still mortal my love and even the smallest chance to hurt or kill you is far too large for me to consider in any form. I will not waver on that neither will I let you even if I have to bind your hands together for all eternity.” They sat in silence for a moment. Bonnie snuggled closer to him breathing in his comforting scent while Klaus buried his nose behind her ear, his favorite place.

“I’m still pissed you locked up in that room though.”

Klaus sighed unhappily pulling away from her to stand up, “Alright. I acknowledge that I acted wrongly and am willing to earn your forgiveness.”

Bonnie cocked an eyebrow leaning back into the couch “How do you plan on doing that?”

Within half a second she was hit in the face with fabric. Her irritation turned to confusion then to amusement when she saw the hybrid standing proudly in nothing but his black briefs before her having used vampire speed to undress then tossed his clothes on her lap. She burst into laughter.

“Dampen a man’s self-esteem, why don’t you,” He grumbled.

“You’re a pervert,” Bonnie declared, tossing his clothes to the ground. “I don’t see how this will make me forgive you.”

He waggled his eyebrows stalking slowly back to the couch where she sat “It’s obvious. You can take out your anger at my horrible actions on my body.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes “What a martyr you are.”

Klaus grinned and sped to lie on top of her much to her annoyance and delight “Yes darling I am and you are free to whip me however you’d like.”

“You can’t be both the cause and solution Nik,” She said softly. He pressed his body closer to hers, burying his nose near her pulse point “And why not?”

She didn’t really have an answer. She was too distracted by how good he smelled, the way his tongue ticked her neck and how his wandering hands had begun to move to more interesting places. Her traitorous legs widened of their own accord as if to welcome him home. Gently, he placed his lips against hers earning himself a moan once his tongue slipped past inside. His hands cupped her breasts squeezing generously while hers got tangled in the blonde curls she loved so much forcing him to kiss her harder. They only pulled away once she needed to take a breath.

“I’ve been a very bad boy to you. Don’t you want to punish me?” He teased grinding his pelvis onto hers.

She bit back a moan “Not much of a punishment if you enjoy it.”

“I assure you it will be,” Klaus muttered, dragging a finger down the length of her spine as she shivered in pleasure then moved both hands down to give her bottom a proper squeeze. With his vampire speed he turned their position so she was now lying on top. Much to his delight, she sat up on his pelvis peeling her hoodie off to reveal the lacy black bra he’d been admiring just that morning.

“You want to get punished huh?” Her voice was low and soft. There was something new in there which sent a rush of excitement through him. Bonnie slowly ground her hips against his groin whimpering at the material of her shorts and his underwear that separated them.

“Very much so,” He replied, placing both hands on her hips to help her yank off those cursed jean shorts. He groaned at the sight of her black thong then glared at it for covering the part he was most eager to see. Bonnie grinded her mouth against his rock hard length earning a throb or two. She leaned forward, breasts pressed against his chest and lips giving feathered kisses against his neck. Klaus grabbed her ass forcing her to harder against him, ready to tear her flimsy excuse for underwear and bury himself inside her. Her lips teased his earlobe.

“I see. Then get ready for this,” Bonnie muttered a few words and immediately Klaus’ hands were yanked away from her body by an invisible force and placed against his sides. He tried to move them but to no avail. His eyes widened not with fear but curiosity “What are you doing my love?”

“Punishing you,” She winked, taking off her bra. Klaus was greeted by the sight of her gorgeous breasts but was frustrated that he couldn’t reach out to caress them. They bounced invitingly, teasing him with all he wasn’t allowed to touch.

“You really are punishing me,” He stated in awe watching her take off her thong and his briefs simultaneously with a wave of her finger.

Bonnie giggled “Oh baby, you’re gonna feel properly chastened when I’m done with you.”

His body tensed with excitement at what his little witch had in store for him. Bonnie pressed her bare pussy against his shaft and rolled ever so slightly. He groaned bucking his hips up to feel more but she lifted herself up out of reach each time he tried. She licked her fingers then gently rubbed them against her clit moaning at the feeling “Don’t you wish these were your fingers?”

Klaus wished so with everything in him.

She fingered herself letting out little moans on occasion, riling him up each time. Her pussy was sopping by the time she was done leaving little resistance when she slipped his shaft inside her with one smooth motion.

“Fuck,” Bonnie groaned throwing her head back. He was hard and thick and filled every inch of her effortlessly. She stilled for a moment before yelping once Klaus rocked his hips powerfully into his hers. She pulled off him giving a stern look before easing herself back onto him. She rocked slowly taking in every crevice and inch of him before riding more earnestly.

“Ugh, you are a cruel witch,” He growled, eyes tinged golden and fierce, watching her supple body bounce deliciously on his cock. He wanted nothing more than to grab those breasts, press them onto his face and inhale. Her ass smacked against his thighs making slapping noises. Bonnie leaned backwards to grab the armrest for support then rode him even harder.

“Fuck! You feel so good!” She shouted, closing her eyes. Her clit found friction against his pelvis sending pulses of heat through her with each stroke. Her curls bounced wildly; sweat sticking tendrils to her forehead. A drop of sweat rolled between her breasts glistening then fell down to his navel. Klaus shivered.

He watched her in awe as this goddess took his body like it was nothing but a tool for her pleasure. She was a siren and he was her willing sailor ready to drown in the tempestuous shores of her body. Yes, make me your victim, he thought. Her silken walls tightened against him ready to bring him right to the edge. His hands itched to hold her hips tighter against himself. He was ready to beg, scream, pray. Anything, anything to bring him down with her.

Bonnie began to feel the familiar tingle her spine. She opened her eyes to see Klaus nearly out of control. His fangs had descended and the black veins were prominent and protruding. He was thirsty alright. The sight of him so far gone for her was enough to send her orgasm crashing from her clit down to her toes. She screamed his name. That was what did it for him too. He exploded as she jumped immediately causing his release to spill on her stomach and thighs. He groaned in frustration missing the sweet warmth of her luscious cunt enveloping him. 

“Fuck woman!” He cursed, throwing his head back.

Bonnie only smiled mischievously rubbing some of the splattered cum on her finger then licking it “Hmmm. You were saying darling?”

Klaus took a breath he did not need then opened his eyes to stare at his beloved witch “Am I sufficiently punished now?” She leaned forward taking his mouth into a sweet kiss then answered “Yes you are.” With some muttered words, his hands were released and he sighed in relief immediately cupping her ass “Now my turn.”

With his vamp speed, Klaus moved them to his desk and laid Bonnie on top of it. His length was hard and throbbing once again, pressed against her entrance. She moaned, placing both of her elbows on the desk to brace herself for the impact she would surely receive. He slammed inside her causing them both to groan at the same time. She arched her back giving him access to suck those heavenly bosoms which had tormented him earlier.

“Nik,” She moaned as he began pounding away at her cunt. The heavy 19th century desk creaked and moved backwards as a testament to the force of his thrusts.

“Yes, say my name love,” Klaus growled, “Let everyone know whose cock is inside you.” He pulled her closer to the edge, allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his back to only spur him on further. His hands held her hips like a vice as his fangs sprung out ready to feasts. Instinctively, she arched her neck to give him room and he bit without hesitation. Bonnie screamed as the pleasurable feeling of Klaus’ cock and his fangs were indistinguishable from one another. Her entire body seemed to dissolve to nothing but a puddle of nerve endings. It felt as though every inch of her was on fire.

“Niklaus!” her nails had drawn blood and her eyes were blinded by a white light as her second orgasm ravaged her.

He licked spilled blood from her wound as he slammed once more to empty his release inside her. His wolf was pleased with the visible evidence that they’d claimed their mate once more. She let out a deep breath properly exhausted. Klaus moved them both back to their couch and held her body to his. Bonnie laid her head on his chest enjoying the feeling of his cool skin against her cheek. His fingers stroked her lower back. His cum was seeping out of her and drying on her stomach but she felt too tired to care. Plus she knew he liked seeing evidence of his claim on her, the possessive bastard. They both laid there enjoying the comfort of each other’s bodies.

“I would kill every last person on the earth if something were to ever happen to you,” His voice was gravelly, serious.

Bonnie kissed the skin closest to her “I know. I would happily do the same.”

Klaus lifted her chin so she would face him “I love you, Bonnie Bennett. The way I’ve never loved anyone before nor will I ever again.” This, this was the part that scared her the most. Bonnie could deal with Niklaus Mikealson, the monster everyone else feared. But Nik, the man who loved her this much, had revealed parts of himself hidden away from even his family and shown her his weak spot. He was the one who’d scared her the most.

Because she knew that she loved him the exact same way. She could never let him go, no matter what he did or became. She stroked his cheek with her thumb and pecked his lips “And I love you Klaus Mikealson. I don’t care if you’re indestructible, anything that would harm you will have to go through me first,” she spoke fiercely.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulder “I have to say, with punishments like that no wonder I’ll never learn.”

Bonnie giggled “You fucking pervert.”

Some things were never going to change. Klaus Mikealson would always love Bonnie Bennett and vice versa.


End file.
